Chronic Total Occlusion (CTO) is an arterial vessel blockage that obstructs blood flow through a vessel, and it can occur in both coronary and peripheral arteries. In some instances, it may be difficult or impossible to penetrate the CTO with a medical device in an antegrade direction to recanalize the vessel. Accordingly, techniques have been developed for creating a subintimal pathway (a path between the intimal and adventitial tissue layers of the vessel wall) around the occlusion and then re-entering the true lumen of the vessel distal of the occlusion. In some instances, re-entering the true lumen from the subintimal space and/or recanalization pathway may be difficult. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide alternative recanalization devices and/or methods having improved re-entry mechanisms for recanalization of a blood vessel in which a CTO is present.